Many types of equipment, such as photographic processor apparatus, require that a certain processing fluid be at least periodically delivered to the apparatus. Some such apparatus also require that effluent fluids be received from the apparatus. Photographic processor apparatus, in particular, require that liquid processing chemicals be added to the apparatus either to replenish liquids already in the apparatus or to provide a completely fresh batch of liquids to the apparatus. Similarly, spent or effluent processing chemicals must be received from the apparatus from time to time.
Various techniques are known for delivering liquid chemicals to photographic processors. Many involve the use of tanks where chemical concentrates are mixed with water. In other techniques, chemical concentrates are fed directly into the processor by a metering device and are mixed in the processor itself by the action of the pumps and filters. In the latter case, the chemical concentrates typically are supplied from cubitainers, drums, or bag-in-the-box containers.
At least two significant problems may occur when supplying chemicals to processors using either of these techniques. First, the known techniques provide quite an opportunity for spills and leaks. Second, the known techniques provide an opportunity for mixing or feeding the wrong chemicals into the processor or for delivering the chemicals improperly within the processor. In the latter regard, current processors known as minilabs have tanks in which the chemical concentrates are poured and then mixed with water. This provides an opportunity for several errors. The concentrates and water may be mixed incorrectly due to their being added to the tank in the wrong order. The wrong concentrates may be added. The wrong quantity of water may be added. The concentrates and water may be mixed in the wrong tank, such as bleach replenisher in the developer replenisher tank. There are currently no commercially available processors having features to prevent or substantially lessen the probability of such errors.
One attempt to solve the problem of adding the wrong chemical concentrates is to color code the bottles so they match the tanks into which they are to be poured in the processor. Another attempt has been to match the shape of the bottle to the shape of the inlet of the tank into which the bottle is to be placed. Even these methods leave a significant margin for error.
Accordingly a need has long been recognized for a system and method for transferring fluid between a container and an associated apparatus, while minimizing the possibility of delivering the wrong fluids to the apparatus.